


Never Have I Ever

by Astroavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Bukkake, Choking, Clones, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroavis/pseuds/Astroavis
Summary: Madara and Sakura play an innocent game together that quickly escalates into something more than either of them had expected.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newcho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Newcho).



> A very special present for my very lovely and wonderful friend Newcho. She had the adorable fic idea of Madara and Sakura playing Never Have I Ever together. If you're unfamiliar with the game, I'd suggest looking it up. This fic started off as being something fluffy and cute and evolved into this filth. With some fluffy parts. What can you do?

Sakura tapped her chin and hummed in thought as she leaned farther into Madara's embrace, his arm wrapping more tightly around her waist to pull her closer. The smooth, fake skin of his replacement arm, stolen from a White Zetsu during the war, was cool against her skin.

 

The kunoichi refolded her legs from where they were tossed over his thighs, both of them lounging on their couch. The much warmer hand of his still human arm rested on the bare skin of her thigh. Her eyes drifted across the furniture in the apartment her and her lover shared as she carefully considered her next words.

 

“Oh!” she finally declared with a smile as her gaze flicked back to the Uchiha, “Never have I ever killed someone with a kunai.”

 

Madara leveled her with a disbelieving stare. “Truly? Never? I certainly have.”

 

“Nope, never. I've thrown about a thousand of them and I used to use them when I first started taking jobs as a kunoichi but I've never actually killed anyone with a kunai. Or even seriously wounded someone, thinking about it...” she explained, drawing a chuckle from the wild haired man whose lap she was perched on.

 

“I suppose you found little use for kunai once you learned to utilize your remarkable strength,” he theorized as he absent-mindedly stroked her side, the smooth skin of the fingertips of his wood style arm teasing the soft strip of skin between her top and her shorts.

 

Sakura gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek, a silent thank you for referring to her augmented strength as 'remarkable' and not 'monstrous'. He smiled, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze as he considered his next words.

 

“Never have I ever drank so much that I blacked out,” Madara stated, drawing a laugh from Sakura.

 

“I have never. I have gotten drunk enough to start fights with people though,” she replied, thoroughly enjoying this little game they were playing together in the warm, comfortable environment of their shared home.

 

“Anyone foolish enough to anger you while intoxicated must have a death wish,” the Uchiha teased.

 

“It usually winds up being Naruto,” she clarified, resting her head on Madara's shoulder as she affectionately nuzzled his neck.

 

“Ah, that explains it then. That Motley Crew is a force to be reckoned with but yet somehow lacks basic common sense,” he chuckled, Sakura nodding sagely in response.

 

“Hmm... Never have I ever gotten a tooth knocked out,” she declared, comfortably resting against her lover's body.

 

“I have.”

 

“Really? Which one?”

 

“Ones. I'd say a quarter of my teeth are replacements. Hashirama's Wood style attacks tended to have some force behind them and I've been hit in the face more times than I could ever begin to count,” Madara explained, his hand resting on her thigh coming up to rub at a faded scar on his chin.

 

“How did you replace teeth back then?” the medical ninja asked curiously, reaching up to lovingly run her fingertips across the scar as well, drawing a contented half smile from the Uchiha.

 

“A kind of medical ninjutsu. I'm certain it's the precursor to whatever jutsu you use now.” He captured her hand in his, lining up their fingers to see how small her hands were compared to his.

 

“Huh, that makes sense,” she hummed as she laced their fingers together happily.

 

A comfortable silence stretched between them as Madara thought of his next statement. The cool fingertips of his replacement arm snuck beneath her shirt, teasingly stroking her warm skin.

 

“Never have I ever swam in the ocean,” he finally stated.

 

“Really? I have. Have you ever been to the ocean?”

 

“I traveled all over the world when I left Konoha and then after I resurrected. I've visited numerous beaches and I've sailed across the ocean but I've never swam in it,” he answered.

 

“Hmm, we should go some day. I haven't been in years and it's a lot of fun,” Sakura daydreamed, the Uchiha humming his agreement in response.

 

She thought for a few moments before a teasing smirk spread across her lips, hidden from her lover but visible in her tone. “Never have I ever died.”

 

Madara laughed aloud, pinching her side in punishment and drawing a giggle from his lover. When she tried to escape his hands, he pulled her farther into his lap.

 

“That one isn't fair, little witch,” he teasingly growled against her hair, Sakura shivering at his deep tone and his warm breath against her ear.

 

She separated her hand from his to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. “I'll take that easy victory, thank you.”

 

“Shameless one,” he hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, adjusting her so she sat more comfortably in his lap.

 

Madara thought for a few long moments before finally stating, “Never have I ever kissed a stranger.”

 

“Er, uh...” Sakura started before muttering, “I have...”

 

“Really?” the Uchiha asked, his tone losing it's jovial edge.

 

“It wasn't anything overly sexual! I was on a mission and my target nearly spotted me. So I kind of, uh... Grabbed this guy who was flirting with me and kissed him to throw off my target...” the kunoichi explained hesitantly, noticing how her lover's grip on her tightened incrementally.

 

“Hn,” he grunted in response, obviously displeased with this discovery.

 

Sakura ran her fingers through her lover's wild mane of hair, attempting to comfort him and soothe his unnecessary jealousy.

 

“Never have I ever used a sexy jutsu,” she declared, Madara's eyebrows furrowing in response.

 

“A... _sexy_ jutsu?” he parroted, having never heard of such a thing.

 

“One of Naruto's creations,” Sakura explained briefly.

 

“Ah. I'd rather not know then. That man's brain is a bag of cats... So I have never as well, I suppose,” Madara shook his head before considering his next words, “Never have I ever had sex while on a mission.”

 

“Um...” she started, feeling as he tensed beneath her, “I have. I, uh. Went on a mission with my ex once and well, you know...”

 

“ _Hn_...” he muttered once again, a deep frown tugging at the corners of his lips, his growing displeasure obvious as she mentioned one of her exes. It was beginning to become apparent that he wasn't enjoying this game as much as they had when they had started.

 

“Never have I ever seduced someone on a mission,” Sakura tried, the Uchiha relaxing incrementally beneath her.

 

“I have never,” he replied, his growing agitation abating for the moment, “There's little need for seductions if you are skilled enough to pursue more respectable routes.”

 

“I know a few shinobi who would disagree with that but I was never comfortable trying to seduce someone. I would rather put my fist through their face.”

 

Madara couldn't help but crack a smile at that, his fingertips resuming their affectionate stroking of her thigh as he shook his head in amusement.

 

“My little war goddess,” he purred, Sakura nestling against his neck once again as his previous upset finally washed away.

 

“Your turn,” she hummed, running her fingers through his long hair once again.

  
  


“Never have I ever tried bondage,” he stated, his tone suggesting that he thought it was such a ridiculous statement that there was no way she could possibly say she had.

 

When Sakura froze, he stopped breathing. She considered lying for a heartbeat but knew he already knew the truth.

 

She cleared her throat before muttering, “I have...”

  
  


“You _have_?” Madara growled, shooting up into a straight backed sitting position to level her with a disbelieving glare.

 

Sakura pulled back from her lover, glowering back up at him.

  
  


“Hey, It’s not so taboo as it was back in your day! And it’s not like I got strung up or anything!” she argued defensively, her hurt and discomfort building within her and instead coming out as anger.

  
  


“With whom!?” he demanded, a deep scowl marring his features.

  
  


“What, so you can go burn their house down? Not happening!” she shot back, jabbing a finger at the Uchiha.

 

Madara growled as he leaned back against the cushions of the couch, his scowl still remaining on his hardened features. His arms unwound from her to instead fold across his chest in an all too familiar gesture of his agitation.

 

Sakura frowned as she took in his expression, knowing that his upset stemmed from a place of jealousy as opposed to a place of disappointment in her. She knew that he was an individual who had experienced a number of betrayals in his life and who had suffered with the undeserved scorn of others for the majority of his life. As such, he had a tendency to get possessive of those who earned their way into his closely guarded heart, something she had discovered once she found herself becoming once of those rare few who he came to love.

 

She knew that he would get upset when he heard of her exes, a jealousy that she understood was brought on by a fear of being betrayed yet again. She tried to push passed her knee jerk reaction of anger to focus on the fact that he was simply hurt. Even if he showed it in the most backwards way possible.

 

Sakura already missed the warm, easygoing atmosphere from just a few minutes ago. It seemed so rare that they were able to spend time with one another as a couple, her skills as the most powerful kunoichi and medical ninja and Madara's talents as one of the most powerful shinobi on the planet always stealing away their attentions.

 

Not to mention how the majority of the village highly disapproved of their relationship. While few had the courage to say so to the faces of the most powerful shinobi couple in existence, it didn't stop the rumors or foul looks that followed them.

 

She slowly leaned back against him, affectionately running her hand down his bicep.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with clones,” Sakura tried, attempting to bring back to easygoing atmosphere from before by saying something ridiculous.

  
  


“I have never…” Madara answered, his gaze flicking back to her.

 

He watched her for a long moments, his expression thoughtful. A mischievous smirk slowly spread across his lips as he unfolded his arms, his arm wrapping around her back once again.

  
  


“Would you want to?” he suggested, teasingly running the fingertips of his warm hand up her thigh, fingering the edge of her shorts.

  
  


“Have… with clones? How?” Sakura returned shyly, not having expected her lover to suggest they actually try.

  
  


“Let me and my copies have our way with you,” he purred, his arms tightening around her and pulling her close to his chest once again, “We could start slow… work our way up if you’re comfortable.”

  
  


“But... I’ve never even been with one than one person…” she returned uncertainly, a hot blush spreading across her cheeks.

  
  


“I have never,” the Uchiha stated, a cat like smirk still spread across his lips.

  
  


“How would we do it though?” Sakura asked, nervousness spreading through her at the thought of not only being with more than one man but being with clones of her lover.

  
  


“I have some ideas… Do you trust me, love?”

  
  


“Of course I do.”

  
  


“Do you want to? It could be a first for the both of us,” he hummed.

 

Sakura didn't miss the undertone of Madara's words, one of the reasons behind his suggesting they experiment in such a way: He wanted to lay his claim over her. She felt a tingling of arousal at the thought of being dominated by the powerful man holding her.

 

“I have thought about it…” she admitted shyly, glancing off to the side as her blush grew hotter.

  
  


“What do you say?” His teasing hands slowly grew more and more bold, his fingertips sneaking farther and farther beneath her clothes to caress her warm skin.

  
  


“Mmm… let’s do it. But I call the shots!” Sakura agreed, laying down her one condition.

  
  


“I wouldn’t have anything less,” Madara purred, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

  
  


* * *

 

Madara pressed Sakura back against their bed, following her down onto the mattress. He settled between her thighs and his weight towering above her already stirred the heat in her belly.

 

His wild mane of hair formed a curtain around them as he leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. She sighed happily through her nose as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their lips began to move against one another.

 

Their kiss started as soft and sweet, a wordless declaration of their love for one another, before it slowly grew more heated. When she felt his thumb against her chin, his long fingertips brushing against her throat, she parted her lips for him. Their tongues met languorously, her knee sliding against his side as her leg hooked around his waist to bring him closer to her.

 

Madara broke their kiss for only a moment, just long enough to grab the back of his shirt and tug it over his head in one smooth motion. She released him enough to allow him to tug off the article of clothing before surging upwards once again to press her lips to his.

 

Sakura ran her hands across his bare shoulders before sliding down his muscled chest. Her palms skimmed across the cool skin of his stolen bloodline trait before slipping down farther. He shivered when she dragged her fingernails across his defined abdomen, rewarding her with a gentle bite to her lower lip.

 

When he pulled away from her yet again, he instead pressed an open mouthed kiss to her throat. And then to her collar bone. And then between her breasts. She ran her fingernails down his strong back as he sunk down her body, pressing kisses to her chest through her shirt.

 

Madara's broad hands slid up her thighs and slipped underneath her shirt, pushing up the material. He kissed the tender skin of her belly, his hands roaming across her sides and reaching up to caress her petite breasts through her bra.

 

She shivered at the differences in the temperatures and sensations of his hands, his wood style hand cooler and smoother than his normal, warm, calloused hand.

 

Sakura sunk her fingers into his mane of hair, gently tugging at his locks in encouragement. He tugged down the edge of her bra to roll her nipple between his cool fingers, drawing a gasp from her. His hands slid farther down her body as he settled between her legs, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed.

 

His hands only retreated from her body long enough to make hand signs. The familiar sound of a clone forming met her ears and her breathing quickened from more than arousal. When the copy of her lover settled down onto the bed, leaning over her from her side with that same devilish smile of his, she felt her heart skip from nervousness.

 

One of Sakura's hands separated from her lover's hair to tentatively reach out and run her hand up his muscled forearm, his skin just as warm as the originals.

 

The other Madara gently grasped her hand, bringing it up to press against his cheek. He pressed a teasing kiss to her wrist, not looking away from her eyes. She felt a heated blush spread across her cheeks as he continued to press kisses to her wrist, her palm, and then to her fingertips.

 

“I adore your hands, my love. So much power in such delicate fingertips,” he hummed against her skin.

 

“The power to save lives as well as end them,” the original Madara added from between Sakura's legs, smirking up at her as he began to press teasing kisses to the skin of her inner thigh.

 

She felt like her head was spinning, having two of her lover giving her their attentions. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and a heat rapidly pooling between her thighs.

 

When the clone nipped the tip of her finger, she squeaked, her eyes shooting back to him.

 

“Up here, darling,” the other Madara purred, pressing a quick kiss to the finger he had abused as her cheeks burned.

 

The copy slowly sunk down, his hair pooling at one side of Sakura's head. He didn't tear his eyes away from her as their lips drew closer, as if searching for her consent. When her hand cautiously slid up his chest, her fingertips mapping the familiar yet infinitely unfamiliar body in front of her, he kissed her.

 

Sakura gripped his shoulder as she hesitantly kissed him back. The feeling of the man at her lips and the man between her legs was one she had never felt and one she was slowly growing accustomed to.

 

Her kiss with her lover's copy slowly grew more passionate. When he slid his tongue across the seam of her lips, she parted her lips for him. Their tongues met, her fingernails digging into his shoulder as they kissed.

 

The clone's warm hand settled onto the dip of her waist and slowly slid up her chest. He began to knead her breast through her shirt, moving slowly so she grew comfortable with him.

 

When the original Madara between her legs kissed her core through her thin shorts and panties, her hand tightened in his hair as she whimpered. The other Madara kissed away the sound, his fingertips pinching her hardened nipple through her thin shirt.

 

Sakura's other hand drifted away from her lover between her thighs to reach for the clone, her wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer so he could kiss her harder.

 

She swore she could feel the original smirk against her center.

 

As her and the copy kissed passionately, she could feel as Madara slipped her shorts and panties down her legs. He pressed heated kisses to the tender skin of her thighs, his broad hands cradling her hips as her knees hooked over his shoulders.

 

The clone reached down to sink his hand beneath Sakura's shirt, slowly pulling the cloth farther up as he swept his hand across her flushed skin. He deftly unclipped the front clasp on her bra, releasing her breasts for him. When his warm hand grasped her breast and he rolled her sensitive nipple between his calloused fingertips, she held him tighter.

 

Sakura felt as her lover between her thighs spread her legs open even farther, the air cool against her heated center. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, slowly drawing closer to her core. When his lips settled against her clit, she gasped against the clone's mouth. He rewarded her with a nip to her bottom lip as the original began to kiss and lick her wet folds.

 

When the original Madara's fingertips settled against her opening, she was already so wet that his fingers easily slid into her channel. He groaned against her clit as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her passage, the sound sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

 

He parted from her for just a moment before slicked fingers settled against her rear opening and his lips settled against her clit once again.

 

Madara's clone eagerly kissed away her gasps and groans as the original gently pressed his fingers into Sakura's rear entrance, pushing passed the tight ring of muscle. Her fingernails dug into the clone's shoulders as the original pumped his fingers in and out of her rear, soon adding a second finger as he stretched her open and lubed her up. She rocked her hips against his lips and fingers, wanting more.

 

The man kissing her pulled away just long enough to help her fully remove her shirt and bra. His lips soon returned to hers once again as she held onto him, overwhelmed by the flood of sensations.

 

Sakura unwound one arm from his neck to slide down the other Madara's muscled chest. She reached between his legs to grip him through his pants, her pleasure only magnifying when she felt his rock hard cock. The clone growled against her lips as she squeezed him, anticipation building in her stomach.

 

“Are you ready, love?” the original Madara asked from between her legs as he pulled away to undo the drawstring of his pants.

 

“Yes,” she moaned, stroking the clone's cock as he sat up on his knees on the bed.

 

The original smirked as he gripped her waist, lifting her up into his embrace. He hooked her knees around his powerful arms as her own arms wrapped around his neck for support. He reached down to align himself with her core before he sunk her down and sheathed himself in her feminine passage.

 

Sakura moaned as she was filled in one long thrust, her walls spreading wide around Madara's thick cock. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as she buried her face into her neck. She perked up when she felt the heat of her lover's clone behind her, his warm chest pressing against her bare back.

 

“Is this okay?” the other Madara asks against her neck, his broad hands settling on her hips.

 

She gazed up at the original, blushing heavily as she was met with his sharingan bright gaze.

  
  


“Yes…” she breathed, tilting her hips to present herself more fully to the man behind her.

 

Madara's clone settled the slicked head of his member against the opening of Sakura's rear passage. He carefully pressed himself into her channel, the head of his cock pushing passed the tight ring of muscle and deep into her ass. She gasped as he settled into her fully, the pleasure from the feeling of two cocks filling her overtaking her. Neither of her lovers moved, both of them allowing her to adjust to their girths.

 

Sakura felt overwhelmed by the sensation of being so filled. She had never felt like this before, the feeling of both of their members deep inside of her dominating her senses.

  
  


When they finally started moving, she released a broken gasp. Their pace was slow to start and they alternated between filling her channels. The original would fill her sopping passage before pulling back and allowing the clone to fill her ass.

 

One of Sakura's hands coming back to wrap around Madara's copy's neck and hold him close, searching for some kind of balance in the dizzying flood of pleasure. She had never felt like this before. The sensations were so much all at once. The feeling of two members deep in her passages, the sensation of two sets of hands holding her, and the feeling of two hard, male bodies pinning her between them.

 

The clone's hands slid up from her waist to play with her hardened nipples, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs between his fingers. The original Madara kept her supported with his arms under her knees but, when she dropped her head back against the copy's shoulder, he pressed heated kisses to her exposed throat.

 

Their pace slowly increased, as did her moans.

 

“Oh, gods, Dara… Fuck. Harder, please,” Sakura groaned, her grip around their shoulders tightening.

  
  


“Whatever you want,” both of the Madaras both whispered, one in each ear, Sakura moaning at the sound of both of their voices.

 

Their pace increased, their thrusts still alternating so they took turns filling her harder. She could feel herself getting close, a tension slowly building in her core, and knew that they could feel it as well.

 

Her lovers suddenly changed their rhythm so they were both filling her at once, ripping a cry from Sakura's throat. The maddeningly pleasurable sensation of being overfilled returned, only magnified farther as they thrusted into her together. She couldn't control her moans and gasps of ecstasy as they both pounded into her passages in unison.

  
  


“Yes, just-just like that! Ahh! Yes!” she cried out, her orgasm building rapidly within her at the sensation of both of the men filling her so roughly and so perfectly.

 

Sakura's pleasure grew farther and farther, bringing her closer and closer to her peak, until she fell over the edge. Her orgasm shot through her, reaching from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She moaned loudly as she trembled with the waves of her orgasm, her toes curling from the ecstasy as she quaked in their arms.

 

Both Madaras groaned against her skin as her passages rhythmically clenched around both of their cocks in time with her pleasure.

 

“Gods,” they both growled before they roughly seated themselves deep in her feminine passage and her ass.

 

They pinned Sakura between their warm, solid bodies as they both came, filling her as deeply as they could. She could feel their hard cocks flexing within both of her passages as they came in unison, spraying their hot ejaculate deep within her. She groaned, the feeling of their straining members cumming so deep within her spurring her orgasm along even farther.

 

When they finished dumping their seed within her, the clone behind her disappeared, suddenly leaving her rear empty once again with a jarring sense of loss. Madara supported her and gently lowered her back on the bed, her back meeting soft cloth once again.

  
  


“Gods, Dara, I…” Sakura panted, her head falling back against the bedding.

  
  


“Yes, my love?” the Uchiha asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her bared throat.

  
  


“I want more,” she groaned, her lover's half hard cock twitching inside of her.

  
  


“Anything you want,” Madara growled against her neck, nipping the tender skin there, before pulling away from her entirely, his length slipping out of her folds.

 

Sakura whimpered at the loss. When his hands settled onto her hips and he coaxed her to flip over, she happily obliged and turned over onto her belly. She heard the telltale sound of a clone forming before the familiar form of her lover settled onto the bed in front of her, already nude and already hard.

 

She crawled forward, setting a hand on his chest and slowly dragging it down the planes of muscle of his chest as she too sunk downwards. She ducked down to capture the head of his cock in her mouth, gently sucking at just his tip and drawing a hiss of pleasure from the clone.

 

The other Madara's fingers combed into her hair, brushing her bangs away from her face, before fisting in her candy colored locks.

 

As Sakura slowly drew more and more of Madara's clone's length into her mouth, she felt a set of hands caress her rear. She whimpered against the clone's member as the man between her legs spread her cheeks wide and settled the head of his cock against her cum soaked passage. When he sheathed himself inside of her with one rough thrust, forcing her forward and forcing the cock farther into her mouth, she moaned.

 

The original Madara wasted no time in setting a pace, his member pounding into her as he filled her roughly. The filthy sound of skin on skin and Sakura's cock muffled moans were the only sounds in the air as her lovers had their way with her. She could feel as pleasure rapidly began to build within her but stopped the clone with a hand on his thigh anyways.

 

She pulled away, pressing open mouthed kisses to his hips, as she demanded, “More.”

  
  


There was a brief pause before the original Madara pulled away, his hard cock slipping free from her folds. She dropped her head back down to continue to suck off the clone as the distinctive sound of another clone forming echoed in their bedroom.

 

Sakura was surprised when she was pulled up onto her knees, her lips parting from her lover's member as her back was pulled against a warm chest. She felt as his arms reached beneath her, pulling her up into his strong arms and hooking her knees over his elbows. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck for balance as she was lifted up and as her thighs were forced open, spreading her wide for the others to see.

 

Another copy of her lover sat down on the edge of the bed, settling directly between her parted legs. He gazed at her soaking core, droplets of cum dripping from her passage, before he settled his fingers against her clit.

 

Sakura gasped, her head falling back against her lover's shoulder. When the Madara between her legs pressed his lips to her swollen nub, she moaned aloud. As his talented lips moved against her sensitive clit, his long fingers sunk into her cum soaked passage. He gathered a glob of semen onto his fingertips before he removed his fingers to rub circles around her rear opening, smearing the natural lube across her tight entrance.

 

When Madara pulled his fingers away, his fingertips were immediately replaced with the head of the cock of the Madara holding her in his arms. He sunk his rock hard cock deep into her ass, filling her to the brim with his thick length. She gasped in pleasure, a sound that soon became desperate moans as the man between her legs continued to lick and suck at her clit.

 

The pleasure from the member thrusting into her ass and the talented lips on her clit were almost too much. His long fingers soon sunk into her soaking feminine passage and he began to fuck her with his fingers as well. She could feel his cum leaking out of her and dripping down his long digits.

 

Sakura's eyes finally slid open to look down at the man between her thighs and she was also greeted with the erotic sight of the clone she had been sucking off stroking his cock as he watched.

  
  


The Madara eating her out pulled back to ask, “Do you want this?”

 

Even as he asked, he continued to fill her with his fingers. The man behind her continued to pound into her rear entrance with his hard length.

  
  


“Please,” Sakura begged, desperate to have the attention back onto her clit.

 

The Madara that had been eating her out smirked and laid back against the bed, using his hand to angle his swollen cock, a bead of precum already at his tip.

 

The Madara fucking her ass came forward, still carrying her and still seated deep within her rear, and settled her over the Madara lying back. He set her down onto his cock, his hard length achingly slowly slipping into her sopping feminine passage.

 

Sakura moaned long and low as she was filled once again, the sensation of two dicks stretching her out sending a rush of pleasure straight to her clit. She trembled as they were both fully seated within her, her eyes sliding shut as she basked in the maddening sensation of being dominated by the two cocks.

 

The Madara still seated deep in her ass released her thighs and pushed her down, her hands falling on either side of the head of the Madara below her. Both men began to fuck her, filling her over and over. She gasped as they moved together, their bodies pinning her in place as they filled her with their members.

 

The first clone that had been playing with himself knelt next to Sakura's head. He gently grasped her chin and tilted her head towards him, pressing the tip of his hardness against her lips. She moaned as she parted her lips, taking him deep into her mouth once again.

 

Their pace was slow to start as they figured out how to move together. Their pace increased quickly as they rapidly discovered how to work in unison to fuck Sakura until the only thing muffling her desperate moans was the cock in her mouth.

 

Fingertips toyed with her nipples, hands roughly gripped her hips, fingers were tangled in her hair. Their thrusts jostled her entire body, pushing her forward and forcing the cock deeper into her mouth as she was filled. There was a push and pull between them all as they filled every one of her passages, the motion rapidly bringing her closer to her second orgasm.

 

Sakura had no idea she’d enjoy getting gangbanged so much. That she would be so aroused by him dominating every part of her. By his cocks deep in her ass, stretching her feminine passage wide, and filling her mouth.

 

The two Madara's filling her could feel as her orgasm rapidly approached and increased the speed and depth of their thrusts. Each breath she took was a gasp of pleasure as she desperately bobbed her head up and down the hardness in her mouth.

 

Her entire body trembled when her second orgasm ripped through her, dragging a moan from her throat which she muffled using the cock she drew into her mouth over and over. Her hands fisted in the bedding beneath her lover's head just for something to hang on to as the two continued to pound into her, feeding her arousal even more and drawing more quakes of pleasure from her.

 

Madara's clone in her mouth growled as he watched her orgasm, his cock swelling in her mouth. He roughly held her head still by her hair as he thrust into her mouth, spilling his hot seed on the back of her tongue. She eagerly swallowed each burst of his bitter cum with a moan, the clone's hips twitching against her mouth.

 

When he finished, he disappeared, leaving her empty once again. Without his length in her mouth to muzzle her, Sakura's moans were unhindered as the Madaras fucking her continued to pound into her ruthlessly. Without the third man to interfere with their motions, the two men were able to thrust into her even more roughly than before.

 

Sakura lowered herself so her chest was pressed against the Madara below her, opening up her center even farther for the two to fuck her harder. She could feel as their paces began to stutter, the pleasure becoming too much, before they seated themselves in her as deeply as they could.

 

The sensation of both of their members filling her entirely, the bases of their cocks flush against her openings, drew a gasp from her lips. She released a breathy moan as she felt their hard lengths flex within her with each burst of their hot cum.

 

The Madara who was fucking her ass, the one she thought was the original, disappeared, surprising her.

 

Sakura panted as she settled against her lover's chest, his slowly softening length still deep in her folds. His hands lovingly smoothed up her sides, caressing her soft skin as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. When he bit down on the tender flesh of her throat, he was gentle.

  
  


“Do you want more?” Madara asked against her throat, his hands caressing the curve of her waist as he nibbled at her neck.

  
  


“Yes,” Sakura keened, knowing that she needed rather than wanted more.

 

She felt the teeth from his smile against her throat as his hands separated from her sides to form more hand signs behind her back. When his hands returned to her, it was to spread the cheeks of her ass wide.

 

Sakura gasped as she felt slick fingers rub circles around her rear opening, lubing her up. It wasn't a moment later before she felt a weight settle on the bed behind her and the head of a hard member settle against the tight ring of muscle of her rear opening. She tilted her hips to better accommodate the man behind her before he sunk his cock deep into her ass, forcing his way passed the resistance there.

 

Madara's copy wrapped his arms around her hips, lifting her up. The half hard length of the original Madara slid out of her feminine channel, cum immediately leaking free from her passage. The copy laid back on the bed, settling her against his chest as he positioned them meaningfully, her head hanging off the edge of their bed.

  
  


Another Madara settled between Sakura's legs, spreading her thighs wide to accommodate him. He rubbed the head of his length against her clit, drawing breathy gasps from her as the clone beneath her began to thrust into her ass. She moaned as he sunk his length into her feminine passage in one rough thrust, filling her to the brim once again.

 

The two set a rapid pace, fucking both of her channels as she desperately gripped the shoulders of the man above her. The Madara above her sat up, Sakura dragging her fingernails across his skin as he left her, but rewarded her with more punishing thrusts.

 

She felt as a hand cradled the back of her head, supporting her neck as her head hung off the edge of the bed. She looked up and licked her lips at the sight of the hardened length before her. She parted her lips for the Madara at her head, him pressing his length between her lips and into her warm, soft mouth.

 

Sakura squeaked in surprise, the sound muffled by the member in her mouth, when she felt two different sets of hands grasp her hands. She felt as her hands were settled on two more rock hard lengths and moaned as she realized she was pleasuring five copies of her lover.

 

She eagerly pumped the cocks in her hands as best she could with the pleasure of having all three of her passages fucked at once.

 

“Open up, beautiful,” the Madara in her mouth commanded gently.

 

Sakura groaned through her nose and tilted her head farther back, relaxing her throat as she held her breath. She felt a rush of pleasure shoot through her as Madara sunk his hardness deep into her mouth, the head of his member pressing into her throat. She couldn't breath with his length dominating her throat, his cock choking her.

 

Madara began to thrust, gently filling her throat before increasing the speed of his thrust as she adjusted to the head of his hardness sinking into her throat. Sakura could feel as her throat visibly swelled with each of his thrusts, the outline of his cock stark against the fair skin of her neck. His coarse curls were rough against her chin and his sac was tight as it pressed against her nose with every thrust.

 

Pleasure rapidly began to build within her with the sensation of choking on her lover's length as she was pounded into by two other Madaras and as she rapidly pumped two hard lengths with her free hands. She had never felt so much pleasure before in her life and, when the Madara fucking her feminine passage settled his fingers against her swollen clit, she came immediately.

 

If it wasn't for the cock deep in her throat, Sakura would have screamed.

 

As her passages clenched with each blissful wave of her orgasm, she felt as the clone pounding into her ass began to falter in his thrusts. He filled her once, twice, and then emptied himself within her on the third. When he disappeared, the copy thrusting into her feminine passage began to fill her even harder. His already rough thrusts become so brutal that her breasts jostled with every slam and the member in her throat sunk that much deeper.

 

Sakura could feel the need for air begin to build as the Madara deep in her mouth tangled both of his hands in her hair. He used his grip to hold down her head and fuck her throat even harder. She was nearly about to part her hands from the copies she was pleasuring when the clone in her mouth sunk his member far into her throat and came. She swallowed around his flexing cock, feeling the heat from his seed as it shot down her throat in bursts.

 

When the Madara's clone disappeared, she gasped for air, her head once again hanging off the edge of the bed as she drew in desperate breaths.

 

Both of the copies she was giving a hand job to pulled away, one of them rapidly pumping his own length for a couple moments before cumming on her chest. She gasped as she was cum on, the thick ropes of ejaculate splashing across her breasts, shocked by how it turned her on even farther.

 

The sound of more clones forming met her ears as the clone who came on her chest disappeared. One of Madara's copies crawled onto the bed, straddling her chest and squeezing her dainty breasts around his member. She blushed heavily as he used the cum splattered across her chest as lubricant to begin to fuck her breasts.

 

Sakura's hands gripped his thighs as she groaned, dropping her head to lick and suck his tip when the head of his member reached her lips. The copy between her thighs continued to fill her channel with punishing thrusts, his hands pinning her thighs open even wider for him.

 

Two more copies of her lover appeared at her sides, stroking themselves as they watched with sharingan bright eyes.

 

The Madara fucking her feminine passage faltered in his pace, his brutal thrusts growing shaky, before he seated himself within her one final time. She whimpered around the member fucking her breasts as the man between her legs filled her with his hot cum. He disappeared once he was finished releasing bursts of semen within her but was immediately replaced by another Madara.

  
  


Sakura groaned loudly as she was filled and fucked once again, having gotten no break between the cocks in her feminine passage. The clone who had replaced the other gave her no reprieve, pinning open her strong thighs and thrusting into her just as brutally as the first.

  
  


As if spurred on by her pleasured sounds, the copy of Madara fucking her breasts came, spraying his cum across her face in bursts. She whimpered, closing her eyes as he came, thick droplets of ejaculate splattering across her flushed face and parted lips.

  
  


She panted as he disappeared, gripping the sheets for balance as the copy between her legs continued to fill her with his punishing thrusts.

  
  


Her pleasure was rapidly rising and only spiked further when her hands were pulled away from the sheets and settled onto two more hardened lengths. She began to pump the two new members as another Madara appeared at her face, cradling the back of her head to support her neck as his free hand.

  
  


Using his thumb, the wild haired man lovingly gathered the cum from her face and dragged it to her lips. She eagerly sucked the still warm ejaculate off of his thumb, drawing a hum of satisfaction from her lover.

 

“You’re incredible,” the Uchiha purred before he replaced his thumb with his cock.

 

Sakura sucked at the tip of his length, swirling her tongue around his swollen head and greedily licking up the bead of precum that had already formed. His hands reached down to tangle in her hair, holding her still.

 

“Take it all, love,” Madara commanded, Sakura opening wide and taking a deep breath as he sunk the all the way into her throat.

 

Sakura couldn't breath, Madara's cock choking her. She swallowed around his penetrating length and spread her legs even farther for the copy between her legs as the pleasure washed over her. The clone between her thighs rewarded her by rubbing tight circles around her needy clit.

 

With the sensation of the member fucking her throat, the copy roughly thrusting into her channel as his fingers rubbed rapid circles around her clit, and with the hard lengths in her hands, her pleasure finally hit it's apex.

 

When she came, her body quaked under the force of it. Her feminine passage clenched around the length within her as if to draw him even farther inside of her. The copy happily obliged her needy body, sinking his cock into her in rough, jostling thrusts that forced the member in her mouth farther into her throat.

 

Sakura felt like she was going to go insane from how many times she had orgasmed, with how many copies of her lover were dominating her.

 

“You love getting your throat fucked don’t you?” the Madara fucking her mouth growled, sinking the head of his member deep into her throat, her throat visibly bulging with his thrusts, “You love choking on my cock.”

 

Sakura could do nothing but surrender to her orgasm, her lover's heated words only feeding her euphoria even farther.

 

Her hands were pulled away from the two at her sides and she heard them hiss in pleasure as they came, thick streams of ejaculate spraying across her chest. Her hands sunk down to run her fingers through the hot trails of semen, ghosting over her nipples.

 

Two more copies of her lover appeared at her sides, them grasping her shaky hands and settling them on their lengths. Just as she felt the need for air build once again, the man at her throat pulled away. He kept one of his hands buried in her hair, supporting her head, as the other pulled back to lovingly brush her stray hairs out of her damp face.

  
  


“Can you tell which one of us is the original anymore, beautiful?” Madara asked, her viridian eyes sliding open to gaze up at her lover.

 

“I don't... I-I need, nnh, Dara, gods...” Sakura whimpered incoherently, gasping for breath between halfway strung together words.

  
  


She couldn't find it in her to care which cock within her was the original anymore. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life and was intoxicated by it.

  
  


He just smiled down at her as the copy between her legs lifted up her hips, removing himself from her feminine passage and sinking his cock into her ass. Sakura moaned, weakly lifting her head to look down at the man filling her rear passage. The fingers in her hair untangled.

  
  


“You are filled to the brim with our cum,” the Madara between her thighs groaned, his fingers dipping into her drenched feminine passage.

 

The filthy sound of his long fingers sinking into her soaking passage filled the air, hot cum leaking from around his fingertips and dripping down her belly.

 

Sakura felt herself being lifted and another body settled underneath her. The Madara that was roughly sinking his member into her rear passage filled her hard twice before cumming. When he disappeared, her ass was immediately filled by the hard member of the body beneath her. He thrusted into her hard, not giving her even a moments rest, his hands grasping her hips in a bruising grip.

 

Yet another body appeared between her widely spread thighs, another cock burying into her dripping feminine passage. This Madara was equally as rough, his punishing thrusts jostling her entire form and forcing now uncontrollable moans from between her lips.

 

A gentle hand reached out to support her head, her eyes sliding open once again to be faced with another hardened length.

 

“Just once more,” the clone of Madara at her mouth promised as he circled the head of his member around her mouth, tracing her swollen lips.

 

Sakura just whimpered in response, parting her lips and allowing him to sink his cock deep into her willing mouth. He set a quick pace, fucking her throat with the head of his member. His free hand sunk down to settle on her neck, feeling as her throat swelled with each of his thrusts.

 

Sakura was seeing stars. Every one of her senses was dominated by her lover's body, her lover's rock hard thickness. She had never felt so filled, so absolutely dominated. And she was loving every second of it.

 

As if reading her mind, one of the Madara's, she didn't know which, asked, “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

  
  


She was choking but the pleasure building up within her took precedence at that moment. Her eyes rolled back, tears dripping down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed by all of the cocks filling every part of her, dominating her. She felt even more filled than every with all the cum within her adding to her lover's thickness. The copies thrusting into her channels worked in perfect unison, filling her forcefully with their relentless thrusts.

 

When the Madara at her mouth sunk far into her throat and finished, his member flexing as he dumped his hot seed down her throat in bursts, Sakura orgasmed hard. Her form trembled under the tidal wave of pleasure that drowned her, every one of her nerves set on fire as she continued to take the ruthless pounding.

 

The Madara at her mouth pulled away, his member slipping out of her throat. She drew in a desperate gasp of air only to release it in a broken moan. Her hands fell away from the two copies at her sides, Sakura unable to focus any longer.

 

“I can’t take much more of this,” she sobbed as her body quaked with each wave of her orgasm, none of the copies relenting as they continued to fill her.

  
  


“It's just us left, love,” one of the Madaras promised as her head fell back.

 

One of the clones at her side stepped forward to her mouth.

  
  


“My turn,” the ebony haired man declared as he pressed his length against her lips. He gave her just enough time to hold her breath before he filled her throat in one long thrust, gagging her once again.

 

Sakura felt as if she had lost her mind.

 

The copy of her lover that was fucking her feminine passage filled her roughly and came, filling her abused channel with even more semen. The clone that she had been giving a handjob to replaced him, filling her to the brim once again. She could feel as hot ejaculate leaked from around his length as he sunk his cock deep within her.

 

She felt as the clone brutally fucking her ass stuttered in his thrusts, him sinking his length deep within her and filling her rear passage with ejaculate. When he disappeared, the Madara above her gently lowered her back against the mattress.

 

It was only a moment later when the copy deep in her throat finished as well, the base of his cock flush against her lips and the head of his member far in her throat as he came. His length flexed in her mouth as he dumped his hot seed down her throat. When he disappeared, she drew in a desperate gasp of air and finally began to catch her breath.

 

“It’s just us again,” Madara, this one the original, purred from above her.

 

The Uchiha hooked Sakura's knees over his shoulders, pulling her farther onto the bed so her head no longer hung off of the edge. She was boneless as he maneuvered her, the only thing she could do at that point being panting and moaning.

 

His thrusts were far more gentle than before, him pumping his hips against hers at an easy pace. His cool wood style hand grasped her thigh, holding her leg closer to his chest as he pressed a kiss to her knee.

  
  


“Cum for me one last time, beautiful,” Madara coaxed as he settled the fingers of his warm hand onto her hypersensitive clit once again.

 

Sakura whimpered as her hands came up to weakly cling to his forearm. She didn't know if she had anything left in her after being so overwhelmed but her lover's slow and passionate thrusts and his meticulous attention to her clit caused her pleasure to slowly build up once again.

 

When she finally came for the last time, it was with a broken cry, the pathetic sound closer to a sob than a moan. He soon followed, hilting his cock into her so their hips were flush.

 

He continued to draw circles around her clit, drawing out her final orgasm as he dumped bursts of hot semen against her inner barrier. She was so filled with cum that she could feel ejaculate leaking out from around his member.

 

“Daraaa…” Sakura groaned, exhausted.

  
  


“Gods, darling… you’re filthy,” Madara panted, gazing down at her with a tired smile as he memorized her with his sharingan.

  
  


She whined as she gathered the energy to tilt her head to gaze at him. When she finally saw how much semen she was covered in, her eyes widened.

 

“It’s so much…” Sakura gasped, dropping her head back down onto bed, too exhausted to stay upright.

  
  


“Let’s clean you up,” her lover hummed as he slipped out of her, drawing a whimper from her lips.

 

When he gathered her up in his arms, picking her up bridal style to carry her to the shower, she curled up against his warm chest.

 

* * *

  
  


Madara held Sakura from behind as they both sat on the floor of their shower, his boneless lover heavily leaning into his chest. He helped Sakura clean herself, rinsing her off with the warm water from the shower head. He shampooed her hair, affectionately massaging the scented soap into her candy colored locks. After rinsing out her short tresses, and pressing a dozen languid kisses to her neck and shoulder, he repeated this process with her conditioner.

  
  


As she contentedly snuggled up to him, he made short work of his own hair. Or at least as short a work as he could manage with his unruly mane never wanting to cooperate. She lovingly ran her hands across his water slick chest, her curious fingertips exploring the face like mask on his chest and tracing the wooden features of his transplant.

  
  


The Uchiha soaped up her bath pouf with her floral body wash and began to run the soft pouf across her skin. His actions began to become more and more unproductive as he continued, his free hand smoothing across her soap slick skin as he nuzzled her neck.

  
  


As he began to press more kisses to Sakura's shoulder and throat, he could feel himself getting hard again. The sight of his thick cum still dripping from her feminine passage and swirling down the drain did little to help.

 

His eyes slid shut as he thought back to the incredible pleasures he had shared with the woman he loved...

 

Madara thought of how he had separated himself from Sakura just to watch his lover get every part of her body fucked by his clones, his own hand stroking his cock as he gazed on with sharingan bright eyes. He thought of the rush of ecstasy as each of his clones disappeared and shared with him their memories.

 

Memories of his length cradled between her dainty bust as he fucked her breasts, her talented mouth sucking on his tip. Memories of him spraying her face with his hot semen, of her sucking his cum off of his thumb before taking his length into her throat. Memories of her choking on his cock, her throat swollen with his member, the fair skin of her neck bulging with every one of his thrusts.

 

Memories of the sight of both of her holes being fucked by his members. Of the sensation of both of her passages clenching around both of his cocks in perfect unison as she orgasmed. Of her cum covered breasts jostling with every thrust. Of her eyes rolling back each time she came, her moans uncontrollable.

 

Memories of him fucking every part of her, her heated gaze, how sexy she looked taking so many of him, how sexy she looked covered in his semen. Dozens of viewpoints of her, taking him and all of his copies, from a dozen different perspectives.

 

It had been so incredibly erotic to have such an exceptional, powerful woman such as the woman he loved submitting to him entirely. He had dominated every part of her, he had cum on every part of her. And not just that, Sakura had loved it.

 

Madara's cock twitched at the flood of memories, his length quickly beginning to harden once again as he held his incredible and still very naked lover in his arms. He had never done anything like that before but he prayed she would be partial to doing so again in the near future.

 

Perhaps the next time, he could be the one to pleasure so many of her. He thought that Sakura would go crazy with all of the memories of her orgasms, just as he nearly did.

 

For now, Madara forced himself to reel in his growing arousal. His lover was completely used up, she was too exhausted to continue. Even if the thought of lifting her up and settling her onto his hardening cock just so he could thrust up into her until both of their completions was difficult to resist. She would hardly have to move after all. And her body was so soft, her nipples were already hard, she would still be slick with his cum still filling her passage...

 

He gave himself a mental shake, pushing himself to make his motions in cleaning her more productive. Not caring if he would smell like her body wash, he used the same pouf to clean himself as well, soon rinsing them both off as his member gradually softened once again.

 

After they both dried off, Madara carried his lover back to the couch where all of this had first began. Sakura's arms remained looped around his neck and, when he laid back across the cushions, she refused to release him. Instead, she weakly cuddled up to him, draping herself across his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

 

Neither cared to gather a fresh change of clothes, too comfortable and too tired to part from one another. Instead, Madara simply grabbed the throw blanket from the back of their couch and loosely tossed it over their lower halves.

 

“Dara...” Sakura started softly after a quiet couple of minutes, tilting her head up so she could gaze into his eyes.

 

“Yes?” he hummed in response, his hand sliding up her side, following the dip of her waist.

  
  


“I know that it can be upsetting to hear that I’ve been with other people… And I know it doesn't help that you've been hurt in the past by people you cared about, but... I'm with you now. You're the one I choose to be with. I love _you_. No matter what people say, whether they approve of us or not, I love you and I want to be with you,” she comforted sweetly, her deceptively delicate looking hand smoothing up his chest.

 

He smiled, just the corner of his lip quirking up as he gazed into Sakura's viridian eyes.

 

“I know, my love. I simply get jealous when I hear that others have earned your affections. You've stolen my heart and it makes me want to hide you away and to make every part of you mine,” Madara confessed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “An impossible dream it may be but I am very happy with claiming just your love for myself.”

 

She smiled up at him, leaning up to give him a sweet peck on the lips. “I love you, Dara.”

 

“I love you, darling,” he hummed, stealing one more kiss before turning onto his side to pull her against his chest.

 

Sakura snuggled up to him happily, the lovers cuddling fiercely as they still rode out the euphoria from their love making, their confessions, and the comfort of each others' bodies. Their eyes slid shut as they basked in the warmth of each others' embraces.

 

“Never have I ever done _that_ …” she joked after a long, comfortable silence.

  
  


Madara chuckled. “I have never… until now.”

 

There was another comfortable pause before Sakura spoke in a soft voice. “...Never have I ever eaten inuzushi.”

 

Madara's eyes snapped open, his disbelieving gaze settling on his lover curled up against him so comfortably.

  
  


“Never?” he questioned before declaring, “We’ll have to rectify that immediately.”

  
  


Sakura smiled against his skin, her fingertips skimming along the smooth skin of his fake arm.

  
  


“We'll do that for lunch tomorrow,” she decided.

  
  


“Hmm...” Madara pondered his response. “Never have I ever seen a ghost.”

  
  


“I saw one once. It was during a festival when Naruto and I were teenagers,” she declared, a horrified shiver running down her spine as she pressed her face into Madara's chest.

  
  


“Truly? Did it have legs?”

  
  


“No, they didn't! And you could see right through them! It was terrifying!” she squeaked into his chest.

  
  


The Uchiha chuckled as he held his lover closer, smiling against her hair. “Never would I have thought you were frightened of anything.”

  
  


“Ghosts are different!” Sakura asserted, peering up through her bangs to glare at him.

  
  


“Of course, love,” he hummed in response, returning to her space against his chest with a huff.

  
  


“...Never have I ever played an instrument.”

  
  


“I can play the shamisen with some skill. I could easily learn any instrument though if I watched them with my sharingan.”

  
  


“Show off.”

  
  


Madara huffed out a laugh against her hair.

  
  


“Never have I ever fainted,” he stated, his fingertips tracing a soothing, senseless pattern against the bare skin of her back.

  
  


“I used to faint sometimes when I was a kid...” Sakura muttered before she yawned widely against his chest, her exhaustion quickly catching up to her, “And I've lost consciousness a few times from chakra loss.”

  
  


“This coming from the medical ninja,” Madara teased.

  
  


“Oh shush you,” she returned as she poked his side, “Hmm... Never have I ever been farther than Snow Country.”

  
  


“I've been as far as the western coast of the continent,” Madara answered, feeling as Sakura slowly became more and more relaxed in his arms as she slowly succumbed to sleep.

  
  


“Tell me about it?” she whispered, soft enough to where he wouldn't have heard her had he not been listening.

  
  


“The deserts of Wind country stretches on for miles. They end at a towering mountain range which spans nearly the entirety of the western coast. Just to the north of the deserts are forests much like those in Fire country but to the south are jungles the likes of which I have never seen before or since. They are filled with a plethora of exotic animals with strange coats and colors. The ocean on the other side of the mountains is beautiful. The water is warmer than here and you can smell the salt in the air from the tops of the mountains...” he detailed, closing his eyes as he envisioned the strange and gorgeous landscapes he had visited as he traveled the earth following his 'death' at the hands of his old friend.

  
  


Madara opened his eyes as he felt Sakura became limp in his arms, having finally fallen asleep. He smiled gently as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the floral scent of her soaps. He listened to the gentle sound of her breathing, feeling as he himself began to succumb to the pull of sleep. His eyes slid shut once again as he basked in the warmth of her small, soft body.

 

“Never have I ever wanted to spend with my life with anyone but you...”

 


End file.
